Palutena Porcupine
Palutena Porcupine, also known as "Lady Palutena," is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land, and patron deity to Pit. She is kindhearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. She serves as the leader of her army, and while she never physically aids Pit on the battlefield, she does everything in her power to support him from the sidelines. She is voiced by Ali Hillis in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising, by Brandy Kopp in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and by Aya Hisakawa in the Japanese version of the three games. Contentshide Characteristics Physical Appearance Personality Relationships Pit The Centurions Medusa Hades Viridi Dark Pit Phosphora Powers and Abilities Power of Flight Power to Transform Others Battle Powers in the Kid Icarus 3D Anime Other Powers Appearances Kid Icarus Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Kid Icarus: Uprising Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy Description Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Other Appearances Kid Icarus 3D Anime Super Mario Maker Yoshi's Woolly World WarioWare Gold Idol Descriptions Palutena Chaos Kin and Palutena Petrified Palutena Palutena (Rare) Names Trivia References CharacteristicsEdit Physical AppearanceEdit Palutenaconceptart Concept of Palutena from Uprising. In the original Kid Icarus, Palutena wears a light blue dress with yellow trim, with blue arm cuffs and yellow slippers to match. In addition, she also possesses a blue crown decorated with red gems, a necklace, a staff in her right hand, and a large mirror shield in her left. In Of Myths and Monsters, she wears a more simplistic white gown with a tiara that matches the hairband holding up her ponytail. In both the Super Smash Bros. series and Uprising, Palutena has the appearance of a 22-year-old human woman,1 with long green hair that reaches down to her lower legs. She stands at around 5'9" (176 cm2), and has an overall elegant and regal appearance, fitting her title as the Goddess of Light. Her main outfit is a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it. Interestingly, many aspects of Palutena's Uprising design parallel Pit's, including the gold laurel crown, golden fibula with a red jewel in the center, vine-like patterns on the hem of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and various gold accessories. She is typically depicted wielding a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield. PersonalityEdit Palutena's personality is not explored much during the original Kid Icarus and in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, although the general description is that she's a "pure-hearted and kind" goddess who puts her people before her own welfare. Depicted as kind and wise, she is shown to care much about the human race and her personal army, and will go to great lengths keep them safe from harm. Despite her mature appearance, she has been shown to possess a playful and mischievous side. Palutena often teases Pit, and even purposely places him in dangerous situations in order to complete his missions. She also has a habit of saying common phrases incorrectly and using complex vocabulary that confuses Pit. Despite this, she gets along swimmingly with the angel and banters with him throughout their adventure. She is shown to be intelligent and knowledgeable, as she helps Pit identify weak points for his foes, and gives him hints for overcoming obstacles. In fact, her information is so useful to Pit that Hades sometimes calls her "Professor Palutena" or "Know-It-All Palutena" during the events of Kid Icarus: Uprising. RelationshipsEdit PitEdit Palutena trusts Pit, who is thoroughly loyal and dependable in return. They share a mutually beneficial relationship: Pit does the leg-work and Palutena guides and aids him in battle. At the beginning of Uprising, it can be summarized that she has a tendency to take Pit for granted at times. She very well could have obliterated Pit with her "Palutena Glamblaster/Super Goddess Clobberlaser" when using it to destroy Hewdraw, knowing that he was within the destructive vicinity of the attack, and she thinks nothing of using her "Monster Pheromones" to attract monsters to Pit's location, potentially risking his life as both Hewdraw heads were on the loose. However, during Chapter 22, Palutena acknowledges that Pit has made countless sacrifices, both for her and everyone else, revealing that she shares a much deeper bond with him than she lets on. In Chapters 20 and 21, she's overjoyed to see Pit who, in return, is relieved to see she's all right. When Pit is unconscious at the end of Chapter 21, Palutena is understandably distraught as she holds him, highlighting just how much she cares for him. Similarly, during Chapter 15, she mentions that she "wouldn't know what she'd do without Pit," causing Pit to remark how nice the statement is, whilst Hades and Viridi act sickened by the display. In response, Palutena simply tells them that they "wouldn't know anything about loyalty or devotion." The CenturionsEdit The Centurions are completely devoted to Palutena and will follow any order, even attacking Pit when she is under the Chaos Kin's control during Chapters 18 and 20. They are willing to risk their lives to protect Palutena, which causes the goddess to only send them into battle when it is absolutely necessary. MedusaEdit Medusa harbors a deep hatred for both Palutena and Pit, and aims to completely obliterate them for her defeat 25 years prior to the events of Uprising. While Palutena does not appear to possess the same level of hatred for Medusa, she still resents Medusa's actions against humanity. Their feud sets the events for the first Kid Icarus. HadesEdit The Master of the Underworld comes across as quite flamboyant, and his flirty attitude towards the goddesses appears to disgust, or at least annoy, Palutena. The goddess tolerates him during the Aurum Invasion, but makes no bones about his defeat when he is revealed to be devouring souls. Hades's attitude towards her, beyond the occasional flirting, isn't known, and he seems indifferent so long as the Goddess of Light doesn't meddle in his affairs. He often refers to her as "Pretty Palutena" or "Professor Palutena" to tease and annoy her. ViridiEdit Viridi has a grudging respect for Palutena—revealed mostly during Chapters 20 and 21—whereas Palutena seems to respect Viridi as a goddess but is equally against her actions. During the Forces of Nature arc, Palutena clearly states that Viridi is over-stepping her domain and will pay for her actions. When not at odds over humanity, Palutena and Viridi appear to be on civil terms. Palutena's respect for her seems to grow during Chapter 22 when she realizes that Viridi was there for Pit while she was being controlled by the Chaos Kin. Palutena is also aware of Viridi's soft spot for Pit and teases her about it in Chapter 16. Dark PitEdit Fondly referring to Dark Pit as "Pittoo" and "quite the little scrapper," Palutena initially mentions that his existence is unnatural and he needs to be eliminated. However, Palutena seems to become more tolerant of Dark Pit and even acknowledges how having two angels is useful as opposed to just one. Palutena and Dark Pit begrudgingly set aside their differences to assist Pit in Chapter 22 when he's on the verge of dying, showing them to be civil towards one another should the need arise. They later save Pit from Hades's Belly, and Palutena is the one who grants Dark Pit the Power of Flight in the game's ending, as Viridi had granted hers to Pit. PhosphoraEdit Palutena at first seems to respect Phosphora's battle prowess, but she quickly turns antagonistic towards Phosphora when Phosphora offhandedly refers to her as "Ma'am." Palutena becomes unusually prickly, and defensively asks Phosphora if she's "trying to start something." Phosphora, on the other hand, doesn't really seem to care about Palutena at all, making the bitter feelings between them mostly one-sided. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Power of FlightEdit Palutena's primary abilities shown in the games are utilitarian, such as granting Pit the Power of Flight. She can only grant Pit this power for five minutes at a time, limited by the angel's tolerance of the ability. Although it is suggested in Kid Icarus: Uprising that Palutena can only grant the power of flight to one angel at a time, it is shown in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate that she can grant her flight to both Pit and Dark Pit simultaneously, though the duration of this feat is unknown. Power to Transform OthersEdit Palutena has demonstrated the ability to transform people into entirely new forms. In the original Kid Icarus, she used this power to transform Medusa into a monstrous cyclops due to her crimes against humanity prior to the events of the game. In Chapter 20 of Kid Icarus: Uprising, Viridi reveals that Palutena, possessed by the Chaos Kin, placed Pit's soul in a ring during the three year time period between Chapters 17 and 18. BattleEdit While she mostly acts as a supporting character, Palutena is shown to be quite adept offensively as well, possessing a wide range of unique skills that she is able to utilize in battle. Most notably, Palutena serves as the boss of Chapter 20 in Uprising, forced to fight against Pit while under the control of the Chaos Kin. Players must take care to destroy the Chaos Kin while minimizing damage to Palutena herself, as defeating her will result in a game over. Category:Female Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Green Characters Category:Superhero Pets Category:Characters who wear Superhero Masks Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear tiaras/crowns Category:FullSize Doll as Pets